within my ebon heart
by macXblooLOVER
Summary: everyone is leaving fosters but wilt is all alone! mac starts to feel diffrently about bloo! what happens when new people come to fosters please R&r i like reviews i hope you like my story
1. the begining

AN/ ok this is my first story ever. i love fosters home for imaginry friends i hope u like my story. please leave lots of reviews thank u if you review. i hope u like my story!

.:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:.

It was a warm suny day at fosters. mac walked up too the house and knocked the door. hello mac, said frankie when she opened the door. hello frankie he said.

mac was 16 years old (AN/ this takes place 9 years in the future) he had become a goth.his long hair was all black, with red tips. he had a black evanasence t shirt that was tight on his body and showed of his rock hard abbs. and he had fishnet sleeves and baggy pants wit lots of chains. his boots was big and made of metal.

BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO he shouted as soon as he walked in because bloo was doing grafeeti on the wall. BLOORAGARD Q KOZOO he said.

bloo stopped doing grafeeti and looked at mac. bloo had a fishnet shirt on. he had been working out it showed his hot body. he also had lots of black eyeliner and black lipstick and 20 peircings.

he pulled out a cigerate and lit it and started smoking. mac did to and they stood there smoking together everyone watched them they were all jealous because mac and bloo were the coolest people in the whole town. even mr harriman new they were cool and he didnt punish bloo for the grafeeti.

frankie had changed alot she had really big boobs they were DDs and sexy legs. she was waring a tight corset and a realy short black skirt and fishnet panty hose. everyone loved her because she was so sexy.

then wilt walked up. wilt was dressed in all black just like mac he had become a goth because it had been 9 years and he wasnt adopted. edwardo and coco had been adopted and he hadnt. he said to mac, hey can i have a smoke mac gave him a cigerate and he started smoking it.

wilt was mostly sad because he had been going out with edwardo and then he got adopted. he was sad he would never see his bf again. and now they had 2 children without a home. wilts daughter, liianna raev'n azuriia la'rosa ebonness-kiiandra, was 5 years old and looked just like him except she was purple and she had long white hair and eyes that changed color every day. his son, wilt edwardo jr looked like edwardo but red. and he was 3 years old.

suddenly there was a knock on the door!

TO BE CONTINUED

.:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:.

AN/ srri its so short i tryed to make it longer but i wanted to keep up the supsense. i promise ill update soon please R&R i like lots of reviews plz. .


	2. confessions

ok thanx for the reviews everyone! i love reviews so if u havent reviewed yet plz do heres chapter 2 without any further delay lol. oh and btw pitbullady, im srri but idk what your talking about my story is NOT a joke and NOT GARBAGE so plz if u dont like it dont read it! and dont FLAME! everyone else plz R&R plz just no flaming ok!

.:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:.

frankie walked over to answer the door she opened it and coco was standing there! COCO frankie said she was in shock! coco said coco (translaton/ frankie!)

frankie eyes filled with tears she had secretly been in love with cocoo before she got adopted she thoght she would never see her again. she had been so sad and almost comitted sucide but mac stopped her they were bffs now and mac was the only thing keeping her alive. but now she had coco again COCO she said still shocked.

coco had DD brests too and long sexy legs she was wearing big black pumps and fishnet stokings. she had a black thong on and a black bra that barely covered her hot body as frankie looked at her she felt herself geting horny. coco had also died her hair long and hot pink she had lots of make up on that made her even more beutiful.

coco coco co co co co cococo coco coco cooooooooco cococo co said coco. (translation/ frankie i missed you so much im glad too see you i have some thing to tell you)

what is it said frankie. coco held her hand and said cocoo coco co co co co co co co cococo co coco cooooooo co co coooooococo (translation/ frankie you are most beutiful person i know i love you i have always loved you) then she blushed and looked awy knowing that frankie was so hot she probably had a bf or gf already.

frankie gasp and started crying she slowly leaned toward coco. coco i love you to, she said. i have always loved you i was to scared to tell you. i thought you would'nt love me back.

coco said coco cococo co co co cocoooooo co coco. (translatin/ omg frankie im so happy i love you!)

then theyre eyes met. and they leaned forward kissing each other pasionatly on the lips everyone watched in shock! they all thought they were so sexy and perfect they were a good cuple. they maked out for a while getting more and more passinite.

suddenly madam foster walked downstairs. FRANKIE! COCO! she screamed as soon as she saw them they gasped and stopped making out and looked at her. FRANKIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET AWAY FROM HER I DONT WANT YOU NEAR HER madam foster screamed.

frankie started to cry she said GRANDMA PLEASE I CAN MAKE MY OWN DICISIONS NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! I LOVE COCO I DONT CARE WHAT YOU THINK then she turned and ran out the door and slammed it. into the poring rain she ran and ran and ran into the forest until the house was out of sight. then she collapse.

TO BE CONTINUEd

.:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:.

i hope u like chapter 2! i had fun writing it i thought it was even better than chapter 1 lol. plz R&R but NO FLAMERS! coughpitbulladycoguh lol


	3. wierd feelings

well i got bored so i decided to write another chapter i hope u like it. please leaves lots of reviews i like reviews JUST NO FLAMES! lol, i hope u like it btw im srri about all the typos in the last chapter i was writing to fast i will write better this time i promise!

.:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:.

everyone watched in shock as frankie ran out the door into the rain and slammed it behind her. coco watched through the window as her lover ran away wishing she could be with her, suddenly she turned and yelled at madam foster COCO CO CO COOOCOCO CO CO COCOCO COCO COCO CO (translation/ HOW DARE YOU TALK TO FRANKIE LIKE THAT YOU OLD BLEEP)

madam foster gasped and mr harriman did to. how dare you say that to me do you want to say it to my face madam foster said. coco co co cococooooo co coco said coco (translation/ i just did you old bleep what you gonna to do about it!)

madam foster got mad she glared at coco but didnt say anything she just turned and walked away walking up the stairs. everyone was staring at coco now they couldnt believe she talked to madam foster like that.

coco said mac, you need to find frankie shes in the rain she could die of numonia

bloo nodded and wilt nodded so did everyone else.

coco co co co cococo, said coco (translation/ omg your right) and she ran out the door following frankies footsteps in the mud but soon the rain washed them away and coco got lost!

.:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:.

wilt sighed as coco went away he had been with her once but it had never worked out between them. he smoked some more then looked at liianna raev'n azuriia la'rosa ebonness-kiiandra and wilt edwardo jr, they were tired so he said ok kids time for bed and they went to there bedroom. wilt looked at mac and bloo i guess i'll see you later guys, he said.

they just nodded and kept on smoking he sighed feeling that he didnt belong he never belonged...slowly he walked away dropping the cigerete on the ground luckily it didnt catch on fire

everyone went to their rooms and soon it was just mac and bloo alone. mac looked at bloo from corner of his eye he suddenly got a wierd feeling in his stomach but it wasnt a bad thing it was good he had never felt this way before. bulshing he looked away again

what is this feeling i have why do bloo make me feel like this? he thinks.

meanwhile bloo was thinking the same thing he had seen mac look at him now he wondered why mac looked nervus. so you wanna do something he said in a cool voice because it was to quiet

bloo...i have something to tell you... mac wispered.

.:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:.

i hope u like it! plz review!


	4. cremson pain

lol im at skool right now its so lame so im suposed too be working shhhhh im not really lol i decide to write more! thanx for the reviews everyone except u flamers STOP FLAMMING ME I DONT WANT UR CRAP ON MY PAGE ok srri i had to get that out! plz no flames but u can review plz i hope u like my story!

.:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:.

wilt stood in his dark room he was all alone he looked out the window into the rain it was dark and cold like his heart. he sighed looking out the hall across the hall where his children were asleep. silent like a mouse he walk across the room and close the door then lock it so no one can get in his room then he walked over to the bed.

he reached under a pillow and there was a knife! slowly he pulled it out looking at his relfection in the krome blade. why did i have too be imagined... he whispered to himself picking up the knife he held it close too his arm that he had lost. i wish i was never imagined he said quitely then pressed the knife into his arm!

he started bleeding cremson blood all over the floor and the bed it dripped down his arm he didnt care he smiled with the pain i wish i was never imagined he said again and cut himself again more blood fell

soon he was in a puddel of his own blood and he dropped the knife it clattered on the floor with a hollow sound... like his hollow soul he cryed softly his tears mixing with his blood he sat down on the bed leaving the nife on the floor

alone...i am...a-alone... he whispered than he passed out!

.:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:.

coco was looking around the forest for frankie rain mixed with her tears as she called out COCOOOOOOO (translation/ FRANKIE!) she was afraid she would be lost forever her heart was broke

frankie was laying in a puddle of rain and mud she slowly woke up where am i she thought. she sat up and looking around her. then she herd coco shouting her name she said COCOO! really loud COCO IM RIGHT HERE!

coco herd her calling she ran towards her voice then she saw frankie on the ground she ran up to her. COCO CO COCOCO (translation/ FRANKIE I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU) frankie said its ok. im fine then they hugged and kissed on the lips

coco holded frankies hand cocococo co co coco co she said (translation/ come on lets go we need to go back to fosters) frankie said NO! i dont want to go back im never going back

coco said cococo co cococo coooo cococo co (translation/ if you do'nt go back you could die! from numonia) frankie said ok i'll go back i dont want numonia.

coco huged frankie cocococooco coco cococo co she said (translation/ ok thank you lets go now)

ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...i think were lost said frankie looking at the forest!

TO BE CONTINUED

.:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:.

ok im done i might write another it depends on wether my teacher catches me or not lol! so anyway thx for reading plz review i love revies i hope u like my story


	5. at the club

ok heres chapter 5 idk what else to write lol i just hope u all like my story so far i love reviews so if u revew that would be great! remember no flaming

.:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:.

bloo looked at mac what do you want to tell me he said his cigerate in his hand gostly smoke coming from the end. mac blushed well...nothing i just wanted to say...thats a cool shirt whered you get it? oh hot topic said bloo than they stood in silence smoking silently.

well... said bloo they were alone and it was to quiet and boring well what said mac? well... what do we do now said bloo

mac shrugged i dont know what to do he said im just really bored um...want to go ride our motercycles?

ok said bloo sounds good he put on a leather jacket like a biker and they went outside and got on two really big black motercylcles with skulls painted on the hoods they reved the engine it was loud lots of smoke came from the exaust pipe then they drove down the street the wind blowing in macs hair

a bunch of sexy ladys were in a convertible when mac and bloo pulled up next to them they looked at them hey ladies said bloo winking sexily the girls said lets go to the club then they all drove to the club

.:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:.

TWELVE HOURS LATER

.:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:.

mac and bloo were still dancing even though it was early they were surounded by beutiful woman. mac looked over at his freind bloo suddenly he felt a warm feeling inside his heart again he blushed and looked away he wondered why bloo made him feel that. more woman went around them because they were sexiest boys in the club

bloo looked at mac who was dancing with the woman all around him they were gridning him bloo thought, i wonder what he was really going too tell me... because he new that mac was just making up about his shirt. why did he blush thought bloo i will never know.

suddenly someone had a gun they started shooting everywhere people were screaming and running BLOO shouted mac he couldnt see bloo BLOO WHERE ARE YOU there were screams then suddenly he saw bloo lying in blood! and not moving!

TO BE CONITNUED

.:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:.

omg wow this chapter is so suspensful! i wasnt planing for this to happen WILL BLOO SURVIVE? PLEASE R&r if u want to find out i think this is best chapter so far


	6. new comer

u know what im tired of ppl flaming my story i just want to say too all the flamers: STOP FLAMMING MY STORY I BET ITS BETTER THEN ANYTHING U COULD EVER WRITE JUST B/C U DONT LIKE IT U DONT HAVE TO READ IT SO STOP FLAMING MY FIC I PUT MY HARD WORK INTO IT IF U WANT IT TO BE EXACTLY LIKE THE SHOW THAN WATCH THE SHOW...DUH. ok thx to all the ppl that leave nice reviews i really love revews but u have to be nice about it anyway heres chapter 6

.:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:.

a shadow figure walked up the driveway to fosters he was in a black trench coat so no one could see who it was he knocked on the door but everyone was asleep and frankie was lost so no one answered it so he knocked down the door and walked inside

he had big black boots with metal souls a skull belt a big black trench coat and a black t shirt his pants were baggy with lots of chains he had a lot of peircings in his nose and lip his eyes were deep lavandar he looked around but saw no body there so he ran upstairs

please be here he thought to himself he was looking for something his boots pounded the floor as he ran he ran to a room and opened the door it was a bedroom the bedroom that wilt edwardo bloo and coco used to sleep in but it was empty no body was there.

where are you he thought looking around he started running again until he heard a voice it whispered i am alone... he looked to a door there was wilt lying in blood on the bed a knife was on the floor WILT the figure cryed but he was unconsous.

he ran over to wilts side WILT he shouted tears streeming down his face WILT ANSWER ME PLEASE wilt didnt move his eyes were closed the figure held him in his arms blood ran down his shirt he was revealed to be...

EDWARDO!

.:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:.

coco and frankie shivered in the cold it stopped raning but it was still cold enough to get numonia they hugged each other for warmth looking for the house the forest was big and muddy it was getting hard to see because the sun was setting

coco we need to get home before it gets dark or we will be lost and get numonia, said frankie coco new she was right but she was scared to admit it

they walked for hours getting colder and colder cococo co cococo said coco (translation/ frankie wait) frankie stopped walking and held cocos hand what? she asked

cococo co co co co co co co co co co co co co cocococo coco co co, said coco (translation/ frankie no matter what happens to us i will always love you) frankie bulshed coco...i will always love you to she leaned in and kissed coco they made out for a while then continued walking soon they saw fosters WE'RE HOME frankie shouted COCO said coco (translation basically it means the same thing that frankie said)

they ran inside and instantly were warm again we're saved frankie said then they went to get changed into new cloths so they wouldnt be wet and cold

on the way to her room frankie walked down a long dark hall there were no lights because of a power surge she could barly see where she was going suddenly she heard foot steps.

helloooooo... she wispered scaredly and stared to walk faster so did the footsteps. whos there she said no response but then she heard breatheing! WHO ARE YOU she screamed WHERE ARE YOU SOMEONE HELP

the footsteps got faster and louder then suddenly she felled to the ground everything went black...

TO BE CONTINUED

.:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:.

wow suspense ill get back to mac and bloo next chapter ok thx for reading plz review also i wrote a new fic its in the farly odd parents section its called: broken heart shattered soul so please read it and review thx if u do. i hope u like my story so far REMEMBER NO FLAMING


	7. macs secret

first of IM SRRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WILE I GOT GROUNDED! so i could'nt update my story im srry i'll try too update more often to make up for it. plz review but NO FLAMES im tired of flammers! if u cant be nice dont say anything at all lol. ok heres chapter 7

.:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:.

tears streamed down macs cheeks he ran over to bloos side, crimson blood covered the floor. BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO mac scream.

bloo didnt move except to open his eyes _mac... _he whispered _mac im sorry... _more tears came to macs eye. bloo please do'nt leave me... he said he leaned over blood covered his cloths and hands he rapped his arms around bloo.

mac...what...w-w-w-what did you want to tell me... bloo said growing weaker as liquid life left his body mac pulled bloo into a hug covering his friend with tears

bloo...i...l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-love...you... he spoke softly than leaned in and gave bloo a kiss on the lips

bloo said nothing a single tear left his eye then he stop moving BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, mac screamed sobing because bloo was dead!

.:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:.

coco was in her new pink room she was going through the dresser looking for dry cloths to wear suddenly she heard a scream! COCO! she shouted (translatin/ FRANKIE!) running out the door she went down the hall wearing only a thong and her bra she ran and ran looking for frankie

COCO COCO CO CO CO COCOCO! she screamed crying (translation/ FRANKIE WHERE ARE YOU) there was no response then she ran down a long hall and saw a light at the end coming out of a door

she ran to the door and looked inside then gasped! frankie was in the room tied to a wall and so was another imaginary friend (the pink teddy bear one) there was lava everywhere it was filling the room up slowly someone dressed in all black with a mask on was in the back of the room laughing evily MWA HA HAAAA he said.

HELP ME HELP ME frankie was screaming but she was stuck to the wall by ropes the lava was rising slowly coco was sad but then she new what she had to do...

she had to save frankie!

.:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:.

ok thx for reading i hope u liked it remeber no flaming but plz review if ur not a flamer.


	8. reunited

ok im tired of all these falmers! NO FLAMING MY STORY i work hard to write this and if u dont like it u dont have to read it BUT DONT FLAME GOSH JUST DONT READ IT! plz r&r if ur not a flamer but if u r, DONT FLAME MY STORY

.:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:.

coco took a deep breathe she was afraid she had never been so scared in her life except when the person who adopted her had raped and abused her but this was scaryer. she close her eyes and thought about how much she loved frankie sudenly she was full of new strenght...opening her eyes she whispered cococo co (translation/ a warrior...) and then ran forward straight to the lava

frankie opend her eyes in time to see coco running toward the lava NO COCO DONT DO IT I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART...I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU DIE... she cried tears rolling down her porcelain cheeks but it was too late coco was heading for the lava...

suddenly coco layed an egg it opened and inside was a rope she threw it and it landed around a hook on the wall she swung over to were frankie was cococo co coco co co, she said (translation/ hurry get on my back we don't have much time) frankie grabed onto her back then coco swung back to the door just in time as the lava floded the room.

they looked back into the room the shadow figure had vanished lava was everywhere. they turned and ran but the pink bear burned to death

they ran until they were safe in cocos room coco thank you for saving me... frankie whispered gently kissing cocos full red lips they sat down on the bed and started to make out pasionatly

.:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:.

wilt slowly opened his eyes evrything was dark... he felt pain but at the same time he felt num

confusion...

darkness...

alone...

crimson agony...

where am i?

who am i?

...nothing...

slowly he sat up he was on the bed it was covered in blood... his blood he looked at the knife on the ground it was also covered in his blood. he felt empty he looked at the cuts in his arm they were still covered in warm life liquid it was driping on the sheets

suddenly he heard a deep voice from behind him im glad your ok... the voice said. wilt in surprise turned around he looked shocked to see edwardo standing there EDWARDO! he tryed to scream but he was to weak

edwardo walked up and put a hand on his shoulder softly its ok you need to save your energy, he said then sat down on the bed next to wilt who was still shocked

edwardo... he said quitely his voice like a whispering breez choked with tears he reached out with his hand and softly touched edwardos cheek. i thought you were gone forever...

edwardo held his hand its ok wilt im back now...i missed you how are the kids...

wilt smile and said there fine they missed you to...h-h-h-h-how did you get back...

edwardos eyes were full of pain a single tear trikled down his cheek as he started to tell his story...

.:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:.

wow this was a long cahpter plz r&r I LOVE REVIEWS, BUT NO FLAMES! no flaming i worked hard on this story. thx for reading i hope u liked it


	9. mac's miracel

thx for the great reviews every one (except the flamers) i hope u like my story

.:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:.

azure tears rolled down macs soft cheeks as he looked at bloo's lifeles body surounded by crimson fluid the whole club had got quiet they were all looking at bloo some were crying

mac did'nt say anything he stood up his ebon cloths covered in blood he turned and walked up to the guy who had shot bloo some police were handcufing him. mac said stop let him go i have a score to settel with him. they let the guy go he was 7 foot tall and had a shaved head and huge muscels but mac wasnt scared.

yeah punk i shot youre friend what you going to do about it the guy said. mac didnt say anything he just punched the guy so hard he flew though the wall, mac jumped after him and kept punching him until he was crying like a baby THAT'S WHAT IM GOING TO DO mac scream and punched the guy again he punched him so hard that his blood got all over mac finaly he died.

mac stood up looking at the dead guy he tryed not to think about bloo but it was to hard. he started crying agin and screaming with anger and sadness

suddenly he herd a girl scream OH MY GOD LOOK HES GETTING UP HE'S ALIVE mac turned around he could'nt beleive his eyes

bloo was still blody but he was sitting up someone said CALL AN AMBULENCE and someone called an abulence

mac ran over to bloos side azure tears spilling over his eyes BLOO YOUR ALIVE he shouted he couldnt believe it. bloo said yeah im ok i think i just feel a littel weak he stood up on wobly legs then fell but mac caught him in strong arms

bloo looked into macs eyes he couldnt beleive mac kissed him...but...bloo blushed crimson...he had kind of liked it...

.:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:.

back at fosters madam foster was in her room looking out of the widow and she sighed. mr harriman maybe i was to harsh to frankie and coco, she said. mr harriman hopped behind her he put a hand on her sholder. madam foster i think you did the rigth thing but maybe frankie was right she is old enough for her own decisions now, because shes 23

madam foster sigh again well i guess your right i need to loosen up sometimes i hope shes not to mad at me

mr harriman nodded and went over to the bed he sat down on the edge and wached madam foster. while he was watching her he felt his cheeks turn crimson under silver gray fur.

what is this feeling i have, he wonder. could it be...no it cant madam foster is my creator...but i cant help but feel this way...i cant help it even though i know she never love me back...i cant help it...

as he thought of this a tear ran down his cheek slowly madam foster turned around and saw him. mr harriman what is wrong she asked

oh its nothing im fine mr harriman said

madam foster didnt beleive him but she didnt say anything else she turned and looked out the window at the dark ebon sky and wondered what this could mean...

TO BE CONITNUED

.:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:.

i hope u liked this chatper its kind of long too lol well thx for reading plz reviw unless ur a flamer


	10. edwardos story

chapter 10!

.:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:.

edwardo took a deep breathe and told his story of how he made it back to fosters.

it all started when i got adopted i did'nt want to leave you and the children behind but i had no choise the guy that adopted me was realy mean and he beat me all the time if i didnt do what he want. he forced me to fight wolfs and tigers i got scars eveywhere but i had to be strong it was thinking of you, wilt that made me strong...

earlyer i was sitting in my cage that he locked me in every night tonight he went clubing and left me alone in the dark usualy i would be scared but i wasn't because my fear left me...along with my soul...

well sudenly i got mad thinking about how i was leting him ruin my life and i broke through my cage and throgh the wall and i started to run back to fosters. on the way i passed a tv store there was the news on it said he had shot people at the club. and he was dead

so i got away from him...but the scars will never heal...even though he wont ruin my life any more my heart is still scared...my soul is scarred...my life is scarred forever

as edwardo finished his eyes were briming with tears rolling down his soft majenta cheeks wilt put a hand on his shoulder

edwardo...he said edwardo im so sorry you had to go through that i know you will have scars forever...but maybe i can help the pain go away...

he leaned forward and kiss edwardo gently and a tear escaped his eye.

.:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:.

i know its kind of short but its realy deep...i was crying wile i wrote it well i hope u like it thx for the positiv reviews guys but i hate the flames so NO FLAMINg but R&R if ur nice!


	11. a suprise

sry for not updateing for so long i've been really BUSY with homwork and stuff. well time for chatper 11! i like lots of revews, some ppl are flaming me thuogh LISEN UP I DONT LIKE FLAMERS. SO PLZ STOP FLAIMNG ME. o and thx cutelilten for ur review ill try too use " " more becase every one says i should well heres chapter 11

.:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:.

huors passed while coco and frankie were alone in the bedroom together first they maked out then they did... you know what with each other

"ms fransis ms fransis" said mr hariman over the loud speakar. frankie woke up she put on her cloths and ran out the door all the way to mr harrimans office. "what do you want mr harriman' she said in annoyance. "i was busy you interupted me it better be improtant."

"ms fransis i got a phone call bloo was shot in his heart he will probaly be ok but you need to go to the hopsital and pick him and mac up". "ok said frankie and she got in her red mustang and drove to the hospital

when she got there mac was there and bloo was there, bloo had a band aid around his muscly body. " he can take the bandaid off tomorow just make sure he get lots of rest." said the docter and frankie lead mac and bloo to her mustang and let them sit in the back seat hten she drove back to foster.s

while they were driving mac looked at bloo from the conrer of his eyes. blood danced in his cheaks _i wonder why i kissed him...does he love me back... _he htought. bloo looked at mac _why did he kiss me? he said he loves me...do i...do i love mac...? _he thought.

sudenly frankies cellphone rang she ansered it "hello?" "cococo co co co coco co co co co co" said a voice on teh other end frankie gasp and dropped her phone on the ground. "o my god," she said. "what? said mac and bloo at the same time frankie turned around tears in her eyes "cocos pregant..."

.:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:.

i hope u like it, well plz r&r just no flames also look at my devant art page: http/sxygrlfosters541. and coment on my art. thx!


	12. cocos baby

omg u guys im sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo SRRY for not updating for so long! my copmuter broke so i coudent get on the intrenet, but i was working on my stroy for a while, so, i have a long chatper for u guys! . well...someone, who will not be named wrote a vERY MEAN FLAME on this stoyr! i just want to say nO I WILL NOT DELETE MY STORY JUST BECUASE U DONT LIKE IT if u dont liek it dont read it OBVIOSLY. anyway just had to get that out, of my sistem. my sister is helping me with writing so i hope my story gets beter now! plz review thx every1

.:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:.

madame fosters breathe turned the window alabsater like snow becuase it was cold out side she shivered "mr harriman?"

mr harriman looks up from the bed he was satting on "yes madam foster" "mr harriman why is it, so cold in here" but mr harriman wasnt cold becausehe had fur like a rabitt "i dont know madam foster." they sat in silense

then mr hariman knew waht he had to do! he couldnt hide his fellings any more...he loved madam foster to much so he standed up and hopped too the window and put his arms around madma fosters sholders!

mr harriman, what are yuo doing?" madam foster asked she was in confusoin. mr harriman wihspered "just breath... to her and started giving her amassage

madam foster didnt now what to think but as she gased into his eyes she feeled her heart get fast "whats hapening...why do i think about my imagniray freind like this..." she didnt know.

mr harriman bulshed crimson red under sivlery gray fur "madam foster... i need to tell yuo something..."

"waht' she said

"madam foster i l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-ll-l-love you..." he stamered then kised her on the lips

she was in shock she just stand there staring at him

a tear roled down mr harrimans cheke he thouhgt she dindt feel the saem way about him...he hopped away sadly

.:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:.

edwardo and wilt sat on the bed togehter and maked out after a while wilt said "you know we are aloen now..." edwardo said yes

so they both threw of theyre cloths and did you know what (XDDD) for all night long!

.:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:.

frankie pulled her red viper up to the fosters manshin she jumped out and run to the dor and ran in side mac and bloo folowed her

frankie went to her room cooco was lying on the bed witih a bump on her tommy "COCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she sceamed when she saw frainkie (transaltion/ ITS CMOING) frankie said "OH NO SEHS GOING TO HAVE HER BABY!"

coco put her hand on fraknies hand she wihspered "coco co coco co co co co co cocooco" (translatiohn/ dont you mean our baby) frankie blushed and nod

then coco screamed in pain as the baby starts to come! the bbay came out coco panted and smiled "cococo co co" (translatin/ our baby...) they held the baby and smiled

she was a girl she loked just like frankie but she had emrald hair like coco and blue markigns down her back and sides "coco coco" the babby said frankie and coco smiled "her first words..."

.:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:.

mac and bloo wakled away to leave them alone wiht theyre baby they went to bloo's room and sat down in chiars

mac was bulshing as he looked at bloo remmebering what he did to him _"what if he dosent love me back..."_ he thinks to himself

bloo saw the crimson blod in macs cheeks he said "hey mac why yuor face red?"

mac said 'um...um... i have to go now bye see yuo later" he got up and ran out of the room leaving bloo allone...

.:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:.

ok neway thx guys for the reveiws just not the flames SO PLZ REVIEW MY STORY NO FALMERS ALOUD BUT EVERYONE ELSE IS OK thx u guys lol


End file.
